The World Turned
by Strokavich
Summary: Starting at around the time Naruto returned from his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya, a horrible attack leaves the Leaf ninja in shambles. With Naruto in danger, will the leaf village be able to solve the crisis?
1. Chapter 1

The World Turned

The village was bustling at the usual rate as Tenten stepped outside from her house. She was on her was to meeting her sensei and the rest of her team. Looking around with a sigh, she noticed Neji walking in the opposite direction of the meeting place. Ever sense he became a Jounin, Neji has become more motivated to train to protect those around him. The spark Naruto lit when they fought in the Chuunin exams exploded into a fiery passion when Neji was promoted to Jounin. It's unlike him to be late for a training session with Guy and the team. Running towards him, he waved back to her without even looking. Typical Neji, there is nothing that man doesn't see.

"Neji! Where are you going!" Tenten screamed to him over the crowd as she closed in on him. His walking seemed to slow a bit to allow Tenten to catch him. When she caught up with him, Neji said casually, "Lee is in the hospital again."

Tenten shook her head. Lee is always getting hurt from over exertion. His training regimens are way too immense. No human being could possibly do the things Lee and Guy do. At one point Tenten and Neji walked in on them racing on their hands, while they balanced a boulder with their feet. Most in the village would describe Lee and Guy as inhuman, or far too eccentric, but Tenten and Neji have grown very fond of them over their many years in a team together.  
As they walked into the hospital, they noticed a bit of a hustle. Nurses were running around frantically and Lady Tsunade was running down a hallway shouting orders. Neji and Tenten chased after Lady Tsunade to see what was causing all this chaos. Running down the hallway after Tsunade, they noticed she barged into a room a little past halfway down the hallway. They were blocked by Anbu guarding the door.  
"You may not enter." One of the Anbu directed towards Tenten and Neji as they arrived.  
"Why? What's happening!" Tenten exclaimed in a panicked tone.  
"You need to leave now." Was the only response they got from the two Anbu members.

Walking away Tenten looked towards Neji, who waved his hand before she could ask. His byakugan was activated, but the shocked look on his face worried Tenten.

"What's happening Neji!"

"Na..Naruto...He's severely injured!" Neji gasped.

Tenten nearly fell over at those words. How could Naruto possibly be severely injured she asked herself. Neji stopped walking and concentrated on the events going on in the room. Neji was about to speak again when a huge crash erupted from the main room. Neji and Tenten looked down the hallway at the group of people running towards them. They seemed to be holding a stretcher with a sheet over the person on it. As they ran past Tenten and Neji, Neji looked as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Neji looked at Tenten with disbelief and horror in his eyes. Thoughts rushed through his mind, trying to comprehend the event that just took place. His body started shaking and he slowly started walking towards the exit of the hospital. Tenten walked quickly after Neji with concern. She wondered who could possibly be under that sheet, as faces of people she knew scrolled across her mind.  
Leaving the Hospital, Neji started to run away, but Tenten grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Neji!" Tenten screamed with fear.

Neji said only three words and disappeared, leaving Tenten with her mouth open and tears to start running down her face. Those three words meant a huge change in the shinobi world that Tenten knew was going to cause a lot of pain in everyone's heart. Tenten walked slowly back home, forgetting the meeting completely, with those words repeating in her head. A stab in her heart with each time. Those three words were, "Kakashi is dead."

Lee woke up from all the commotion going on in the hospital. His body still ached from the extensive training he went through before the meeting. He looked around and realized that he must of pushed himself too far and passed out again. He shot up with energy and rushed to the closet. Grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly. He was about to rush out the window when he realized that usually there is a nurse waiting to stop him from leaving. Stopping and listening to the commotion, he deducted that there must have been an accident. Running out the door, Lee went straight toward the commotion.

"Whaa?" Lee stammered as he turned the corner to see nurses rushing in and out of a room that was guarded by Anbu. Most of the nurses were covered in blood and looked panicked. Lee was about to charge into the room when a voice called out to him.

"Lee!" Shouted a voice from down the hallway. Turning around, Lee saw his Sensei Might Guy. "That's not a place for you Lee." Lee ran to him, standing before him in wonder. Guy was always cool to Lee, as is his biggest idol and hero.

"What's going on Guy Sensei?"

"Lee... the life of a ninja is hard... it involves sacrifice and danger..."

"Wha...What do you mean Guy Sensei?" Lee looked sadly at his mentor.

"...Naruto and Kakashi have experienced the life of a ninja Lee... Kakashi's dead and Naruto is in critical condition."

Lee stumbled backwards in horror. Turning slowly to look at the busy doorway, Lee realized Naruto must be in there. He started to run to the door when a hand clenched on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Lee.. there is nothing you can do for him." Tears were running down Guy's face as Lee turned to look at him.

"But Guy Sensei! We need to help. Naruto is in danger!"

"Lee!... There is nothing we can do" Guy cried out in sadness. They looked at each other, tears running down both faces, and embraced in a hug. "Oh Lee.. I'm so glad you were late to the meeting!"

Confusion crossed Lee's face as Guy explained how Guy, Naruto, and Kakashi were waiting for Guy's team to show up to start a training Kakashi had developed for Naruto. While waiting, they were ambushed by ninja. There were only a few, but they were incredibly strong. The only reason Guy had survived with minor injuries was because Kakashi jumped in front of him to take the surprise attack that Guy was unaware of. The attack hit Naruto and Kakashi pretty extensively. With the ninja out in the open now, Kakashi and Guy took them out. While there were only five left, Naruto lost control of the Nine tails and went berserk. Killing the rest of the ninja and when Kakashi went to stop him, Naruto killed him as Kakashi was able to put the seal on Naruto. Guy then carried both Naruto and Kakashi back to the village.

The rest of the day went by slowly, as the word of the attack spread throughout the village. Rumors spread, and questions were buzzing, but officially nobody knew anything really. Lady Tsunade was unavailable to release a report while she worked on Naruto all day. Even with Naruto's healing powers from the Nine tails, his restoration was proving quite difficult.

All the teams from Naruto's graduation class were together at a Barbeque restaurant talking. Tenten was crying still, while Guy consoled her. Neji was trying to help Kiba and Shino who were trying to snap Hinata out of the coma like state she seemed to go into at the news of Naruto's injury. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were sitting in the spot in silence. Choji eating excessive amounts of food. Asuma and Kurenei were talking silently to each other.

"Wait.. where's Sakura?" Lee asked looking around searching for her. He couldn't find her and thought it was odd she wasn't there.

"She is helping Lady Tsunade with Naruto's wounds. Those two are the most skilled medical ninja's in the world." Guy answered. Lee nodding with understanding.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Asuma when he said, "Guy.. what village were the ninja from that attacked you?" Him asking this resulted in everyone looking at guy, awaiting a response. Except for Hinata, who still stared off into space.

"Well that is what's troubling... they weren't from any village I've ever heard of before." Guy responded, resulting in gasps from various people around the table. "They used jutsu I've never seen before and their headbands had three spirals coming from one point and going out word evenly around. When they were killed, or knocked out their bodies disappeared.. but not as if they were clones.. but as if they were teleported somewhere."

Everyone was mystified by who these ninja could possibly be. Even Shikamaru could not figure out them, from the description of their appearance and jutsu Guy told them. Everyone was thinking when Hinata shouted.

"Tsunade is coming with Sakura!" This burst caused many to jump in surprise, and the rest to look towards the door.

Tsunade walked into the restaurant, and sat at their table with a sigh. Sakura sat next to her looking tired and tears running down her face. Lee sat next to her and put his arm around her, to everyone's surprise, Sakura let him. She held him and cried into his Chuunin vest.

"Well?" Guy screamed, shaking Tsunade. Tsunade hit Guy, causing him to go flying through the restaurant and smashing into the wall.

"Kakashi was dead upon arrival... and Naruto is still in critical condition, but there is nothing else we can do for him. Whether he survives is up to fate now." Tsunade whispered lightly. Obviously exhausted and chakra derived.

The news did not consul anybody. It made it worse. Hinata fainted, Choji started eating twice as much, and everyone else looked extremely sad.

* * *

The next couple days were hectic for the Leaf Village. With Kakashi gone, the village was down one person who could take the a and s ranked missions. Kakashi was a huge part of the village and with his death the village rank lowered that much more. No one but the Konoha 11 seemed to care that Naruto was in the hospital. His wounds were dire and each of them visited him at least once. Sakura sat and cried, holding Naruto's hand. Whispering how sorry she was that she had treated him so poorly throughout their life. Lee and Guy tried to heal him by letting Naruto borrow their power of youth. Which failed horribly. Neji stood over Naruto silently for awhile before speaking. Neji knew that he would not be the man he is today without Naruto, and he wanted him to know that. He said it and left, passing Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru and Choji talked about all the great times they had. Ninja academy, and the Chuunin exams. Chasing after Sasuke was brought up or a second before Shikamaru advised Choji to stick to happy events. Asuma stopped by to tell Naruto how much he meant to Kakashi, and how proud Kakashi was of Naruto. Even Hinata stopped by. She stayed all day, watching Naruto and crying occasionally. She had loved him for as long as she could remember, and the thought of him dying before getting the chance to tell him was aggravating to her. Tsunade stopped by and stood over him crying. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and whispering into his ear.

"You are supposed to become Hokage Naruto.. Don't you break your word and die."

After a week of worrying, Tsunade called in Shikamaru to her office. He walked in wondering what could possibly be the reason for getting called directly to the Hokage. He stood in front of her desk awaiting orders. Tsunade sighed and came right out with it.

"Shikamaru.. I want you to gather a team and investigate this attack on Naruto and Kakashi. We believe it may have to do with Naruto. You may gather who ever you like, but I suggest Guy as one. Him being the only one who was at the attack who can talk.

"Do you think I am really the best choice Lady Hokage? I am only a Chuunin." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Shikamaru, we both know you are the best choice as leader of the team. Your intelligence and strategic skills are unmatched."

Shikamaru nodded, and walked out of her office. He couldn't believe he was picked for this. Was he really ready to lead a team into a potential conflict. Flashes of the Sasuke retrieval mission flashed through his mind. He clenched his fists and said out loud, "This time... I'll do better!"

He walked through the village, thinking of the best team possible. Guy of course for obvious reasons. Shikamaru planned on making two teams of five, so he will be taking Lee as well. A taijutsu specialist in each group would be a major help. Sometimes, ninjutsu only makes things worse. Now, Shikamaru will get Hinata and Neji as well. Their Byakugans will be a major advantage in each group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shikamaru needed some ninjas who were long range specialists, and a few who are specialists in ninjutsu. He racked his mind, going over each ninja in the village, trying to find the perfect teams.

After sitting down and watching the clouds to concentrate, he went back to meet the Hokage.

"Well? Who have you decided on?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru when he walked into her office.

"I have decided on the following ninja: Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Guy, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shizune, and Shino."

"Well, unfortunately Choji, Kiba, and Shino are all out on missions at this time... but if I can make a few suggestions?"

"Your input is always welcome Lady Tsunade."

"Well I have three people who have volunteered for this mission. Come in!"

Shikamaru turned around to see three people walk into the room, two he has seen before, but one face is unfamiliar. The two he knows are Jiraiya and Gaara. Shikamaru stepped back in surprise.

"Gaara!... But you're the Kazekage! How could you be on this mission?"

"Who ever did this to Naruto, is my enemy Shikamaru. Naruto has helped me more than I could ever repay him. This is the least I could do."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, that was all that needed to be said on the matter because Shikamaru could tell that Gaara was upset at the situation. Jiraiya nodded in agreement, the reasons he is helping are obvious.

"These are more than what I expected Lady Tsunade.. but who is this ninja?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade while pointing at the new person. The ninja was male, around the same age of Naruto and himself. He had black hair and a blank face. Looking at Shikamaru, a smile spread across his face. A smile that was fake, but very convincing.

"His name is Sai, Shikamaru. He is a long range specialist, and helpful for reconnaissance and communication.

Shikamaru nodded and walked out with the three new additions to the team. His mind was racing at the appropriate team mechanics and strategy he should have. Gathering his materials and tools, he went to the front gate to meet up with the rest of the team members. Walking to the gate, he could see that everyone was already there. Looking them over as he closed in on them, he couldn't help but feel confident that he got amazing ninja. Although he couldn't get Choji, which in his opinion is one of the strongest ninja in the village, contrary to most people's opinion, he is pretty happy with this group. He has one of the legendary Sannin, and the two best medical ninja other than Lady Tsunade. The best taijutsu specialists in the world arguably, and two byakugan. Shikamaru's spirits for success on this mission were rising, and after learning the new guy's jutsus he is even more hopeful of this going well.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we are going to be splitting up into two teams. Team 1 will be lead by me, and Team 2 will be lead by Jiraiya. Team 1 will consist of the following: Neji, Gaara, Lee and Sakura. Team 2 will consist of everyone else. Team 1 will inspect the scene of the attack, and team 2 will inspect the direction the ninja had attacked from. While traveling, Team 2 will lead, following Guy's directions to the attack site. Team 1 will follow a bit behind Team 2, allowing room to maneuver in case of an ambush or surprise attack.

Gaara took his place at the back of Team 1 to provide long range attacks if attacked. He was fighting the internal battle that was tearing him apart. He owed everything to Naruto, and he would not stop until the ones responsible for Naruto's injuries were captured. Thinking back on his old ways, Gaara couldn't help but speak up to his group.

"Everyone here owes something to Naruto in one way or another. He is the true essence of what a shinobi should be. From the beginning, Naruto has helped, fought, and cried for those who where treated badly. Being a jinchuuriki, I know more than you all what Naruto has gone through. Through all the anguish and resentment by the people in his village, including each one of us, he would die for us without hesitation. I believe now is the time to repay him!" Gaara spoke those words with conviction and passion. Tears streaming from his eyes as the emotions he was holding back flooded out for all to see the sincerity he conveyed. Each of the other ninja looked at Gaara in surprise. The others, not knowing the huge change in Gaara since the chuunin exams, were inspired by his motivation in helping Naruto.

"Yes! Let's be the one to help Naruto for once!" Lee said out loud, driven by Gaara's words.

Everyone moved faster, wanting to help Naruto more than anything. They arrived in no time as both teams met up at the attack site. No attacks or ambushes on the group happened, much like Shikamaru had thought. There was blood every where, scraps of clothing were scattered around. Guy knelt down by a particularly large blood stain. Tears were running down his face.

"This is where Kakashi took the attack that would have hit me... I should have been more aware! His death is all my fault!" Guy started crying, and Sakura knelt beside him.

"Guy Sensei... Ninja who abandon their friends are worse than scum. That is what Kakashi Sensei would always tell us. You were his true friend Guy Sensei, we both know that he wouldn't regret his decision for even a second."

Guy looked up at Sakura with tears in his eyes. Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he nods in understanding and hugs her. With Guy collecting himself, Team 2 went off in the direction the ambush cam from to search for clues, leaving Team 1 to inspect the ambush site. Neji used his byakugan to search the brushes and trees. Lee is using his amazing stamina to search twice as fast as others. Sakura and Shikamaru are using their intellect to reconstruct the scenario from both sides. Gaara is using his sand to get a bird eye perspective on the site.

After hours of searching with no leads, everyone was exhausted. They were taking a brake when a small mouse ran up to the group. It looked odd, different from regular mice. It looked almost like it was ink. Shikamaru jumped and opened a parchment. The mouse ran onto the parchment and sank into the paper. The mouse turned to words on the parchment.

"Team 2 has found a lead. They found signs of a camp site that the ambushers had used. There are signs that Guy noticed matched the signs on the ninja that attacked them. They have given us coordinates to their location and we need to go meet them."

Team 1 darted off towards the location Sai had told them in his note. Shikamaru couldn't help but marvel at the usefulness of Sai's jutsus. The magnificence of the Leaf shinobi will always surprise Shikamau.

Arriving at the coordinates specified by Sai, Shikamaru immediately noticed something was wrong. Guy was knocked out and Sai was standing over him. Lee seeing this charged in. He grabbed Sai and yelled.

"What have you done to Guy Sensei!"

"Calm down Lee!" Jiraiya said as he stepped out of one of the tents.

Everyone sat down and listened as Jiraiya explained what happened after they found this place. Apparently while searching through the items of the enemy ninja, a not was found. A note explaining where Naruto was going to be, and when the perfect time to attack was. Everything about Naruto was described. Everyone looked horrified that such things were given to an enemy.

"But... how did they get this! Who gave them this information!" Lee screamed in horror.

"That's why Guy is knocked out Lee..." Jiraiya said.

"You can't mean... That Guy is responsible!" Sakura yelled in surprise

"No Sakura, Guy is not responsible... according to this note... it's Kakashi." Jiraiya responded.

Everyone starred at Jiraiya in dismay. Everyone was in shock. Only Shikamaru had the mind to ask how that related to Guy being knocked out. Apparently when Guy found out, he went ballistic and refused to accept that Kakashi could be behind this attack. Everyone argued over this realization, when Shikamaru said something no one else had thought about.

"If Kakashi is behind this... why is he dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone stopped to ponder the claim Shikamaru had just said. They all thought a variation of the same thing. If Kakashi was behind the attack, why did he get killed, and why did he protect Guy. Each person thought over it while collecting evidence from the camp site. When they thought they had collected enough, they made their way back towards the village, with Jiraiya carrying Guy on his back. No one spoke the entire way, as the mystery swam through each of their minds. Gaara, being an outsider to the village dynamic, didn't understand the complete impact the thought of Kakashi being a traitor would be in the village. He didn't think about that, he focused more on who these mysterious ninja could be. Markings never seen by any of them before, and jutsu never seen by Guy before. Gaara hoped that the Leaf would be competent enough to figure this out because he was not leaving until it was.

Shikamaru was deep in thought over this whole ordeal. If Kakashi was a traitor, than who could he possibly trust. Kakashi was the exact example of a Leaf Shinobi. He was also one of the strongest shinobi in the village, which seeing the track record, doesn't surprise him that he turned out to be a traitor. Shikamaru thought through every instance he had seen Kakashi and analyzed it from the perspective of him maybe being a traitor. He did end up getting Naruto on his team, he trained Sasuke personally, who later become a rogue ninja. He is always late, which could be considered suspicious behavior. Thinking it over, Shikamaru couldn't help but see a way were Kakashi being a traitor makes sense. None of that mattered though seeing as Kakashi is dead now, Shikamaru thought.

The Leaf Village was normal as always when they made their return to it. Shizune and Sakura carried Guy to the hospital, with Neji and Lee in tow. Jiraiya went off to talk to the other Jounin to see if any of them could put anything to this Kakashi being a traitor thing. Sai went off to investigate the Anbu as he apparently was one. Hinata went with Gaara to check up on Naruto's status. Shikamaru made his way towards Lady Tsunade's office. He needed to give an overview of their mission, and deliver the items they collected to the appropriate squad to inspect them.

Arriving to her office, Shikamaru stood there while he waited for Lady Tsunade to show signs of wanting him to talk. She looked tired and frustrated, obviously something happened while they were gone. She looked up at him and he could see bags under her eyes, and her hair was messy and out of place. Her eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep, and her mind seemed to be in another place as she tried to concentrate.

"Make it quick Shikamaru.. I haven't slept that attack happened a week ago."

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Well we found a camp site of the ambushing ninja. We also found a note which gave us a lead to a possible traitor."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock at his words of a traitor, and raised her hand to receive the note. Shikamaru stood there in front of her, as she read the letter. He watched her as she read it and the look of horror steadily increased on her face. The look on her face when she reached the bottom, Shikamaru had never seen before. She looked angered, shocked, betrayed, hurt, unbelieving, and worried. She looked up at Shikamaru.

"Kakashi?"

Shikamaru only nodded at her question. As hard as it was to believe, the possibility of Kakashi being a traitor was in the realms of reality. Tsunade looked down at the paper in dismay as she reread it. It was not possible, she thought. How could Kakashi be a traitor. He was a huge part of this village and for him to be a traitor would crush a part of her. She was falling into dispare when a thought occurred to her.

"This can't be! If he was the traitor, than he wouldn't of been killed!"

"That was what stumped me as well. I've gone over it quite extensively and I've come to the conclusion that either someone is using his name, or..." Shikamaru paused. "...He was betrayed by his partners."

Tsunade slammed on her desk, smashing it to splinters. The pure destructive force of their fifth Hokage was astonishing. She left in a rush, motioning for Shikamaru to follow. He followed as they went deeper into the building, towards the labs. She busted into a room, literally smashing the door off it's hinges, and walked up to a woman who looked terrified.

"Analyze this letter with other works written by Kakashi Hatake! Immediately!" She ordered while handing the letter to the frightened woman.

The woman and her assistance went to work comparing the letter to many different written examples of Kakashi's writing. Tsunade and Shikamaru stood there watching while they worked. Shikamaru dared not to leave, seeing the mood Tsunade was in. He wondered what was going through Lady Tsunade's mind at the moment. How betrayed she must feel, or how much in denial she was. He was extremelly tired from his mission and he was fighting to stay awake, when the woman Tsunade told to analyze the paper announced she was done.

"This note was most definitely written by Kakashi himself.." The woman said hesitantly, knowing this was going to cause anger in Tsunade.

"Isn't there any way this could have been copied or something!" Tsunade screamed in despiration.

"Unless they have a Sharingan, I doubt it. Lady Tsunade, you and I both know there are only three people left with those kind of eyes. With Kakashi gone, now only two. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Do you really believe one of them did it?"

"...No.. it's not possible. Jiraiya was watching Orochimaru too closely to not notice his main pupil working with unknown ninja. Also, Itachi has been spotted in another land not too long ago so he is out of the question... I guess it must be true.. Kakashi.. The Copy Ninja... Is a traitor to the Leaf Village." She was visibly shaking now as she said these words, the lack of sleep obviously affecting her as tears ran down her face.

"Lady Tsunade? Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, concerned for their Hokage's well being.

Tsunade turned and looked at Shikamaru and nodded. It looked as if she would be heading back towards her office, when someone came rushing into the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" It was Sakura, and she had a worried look on her face.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked almost automatically, as if she was on auto pilot.

"It's Kakashi me lady... He's Gone!"


End file.
